


The Reporter and the Merman.

by RivTheWriter



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angel is a grand daughter named in honor of Jack's daughter, Athena is a doctor, Cutesy, Gen, Happy, I Tried, I just wanted wholesome father jack and merman tim, Im very sleepy, Jack is kinda ooc?, M/M, Meet-Cute, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Timothy Lawrence Is A Merman and Jack is Shocked, Transporting This To Ao3, What Was I Thinking?, merman, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: The book closed, a grandfather looking down at his grandchildren with a smile "if I told you two a Secret, would you be able to keep it? Really, truly you will keep it?" He asked. The grandkids smiled and nodded with eagerness. The grandfather smiled more. "Well. I don't remember the story being exactly like that." One of the grandkids, Mari laughed softly "don't be a silly grandfather, everyone knows there's no such thing as mermaids" he raised a brow "you wouldn't say that if you had met one""You met a mermaid?" Asked 4-year-old Angel (in honor of Jack's daughter) the grandfather played it off, standing up "but, you don't believe, so. so why should I tell you the story?" He stood by the window with a fake frown. Then he turned back to the grandchildren "you want to hear it?" The girls nodded excitedly with large smiles on their faces.The grandfather hummed for a moment before speaking. "This begins with a little boy. And he believed in mermaids, and in fairies, and in leprechauns, all magical creatures. And his name was Ryan"A Live Action Little Mermaid Au of Borderlands,Featuring my Oc. The son of Rhys who has no signifigance to canon borderlands: Ryan!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Kudos: 5





	1. The Begining Of A Story..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! I wrote this a while back while watching the film on Netflix for proper wording. Its basically a Switch Out Fic where i just Dropped Jack, Ryan, and Tim into The Little Mermaid.

"Once, long ago. In the deep blue below, there was a kingdom. A king, a queen, a brother, and six sisters. Prince and princesses of the sea. The ocean realm was theirs and the children were free to go where ever they wished. Except for one place. The Surface. Each child, on their fifteenth birthday, was allowed to venture to the above. But only for one day."

" Finally, the time came the littlest merman's fifteenth birthday. And what he saw above would alter his existence forever. A prince. A true love. When the prince fell, the little merman found himself so drawn to him, despite stories he had heard of the dangers above, he had to save him, he lingered over the prince, gazing at him, he wondered what this feeling was. What would it be like to be with him? To actually have legs? He had never felt this way before. As another human approached he gave the prince one last look before descending back into the sea. He watched from behind a rock as the prince awoke, he opened his eyes thinking that the one who stood before him was the one who saved his life. "

"The little merman was so sad, he had left his heart above, and wondered if a merperson could ever be with a human. He swam into the darkest depths of the sea, where there lived a wizard, he told the wizard of his love and desperation for legs like those who lived above. The cunning wizard made him an offer, he said he would grant the prince a wish in exchange for one thing. His soul. But if he were to go above and not be able to find love, his soul would be his until true love came. The little merman agreed, the promise was forged, a bond made. But upon finding his prince, he found that his heart still belonged to the one on the shore. The little merman was visited by the wizard, who had come to collect on their agreement. He pleaded with the wizard but it was too late, above the sea the wizard would keep him locked away, ensuring he would never find true love. And his power would be his, forever."

The book closed, a grandfather looking down at his grandchildren with a smile "if I told you two a Secret, would you be able to keep it? Really, truly you will keep it?" He asked. The grandkids smiled and nodded with eagerness. The grandfather smiled more. "Well. I don't remember the story being exactly like that." One of the grandkids, Mari laughed softly "don't be a silly grandfather, everyone knows there's no such thing as mermaids" he raised a brow "you wouldn't say that if you had met one" 

"You met a mermaid?" Asked 4-year-old Angel (in honor of Jack's daughter) the grandfather played it off, standing up "but, you don't believe, so. so why should I tell you the story?" He stood by the window with a fake frown. Then he turned back to the grandchildren "you want to hear it?" The girls nodded excitedly with large smiles on their faces. 

The grandfather hummed for a moment before speaking. "This begins with a little boy. And he believed in mermaids, and in fairies, and in leprechauns, all magical creatures. And his name was Ryan"

A young boy ran around outside with his two friends, laughing and playing. While inside his uncle typed away at a typewriter. "Dear Doctor Athena, thank you for your pulmonary diagnosis of my nephew, Ryan. Life has been difficult following the loss of his parents, yet somehow his spirits remain high, mostly due to his imaginative belief that he is somehow a merman, and that being the reason behind his condition. No doctor anywhere truly knows what ills him. Even yet his breathing patterns worsen, I fear his life may be in danger, I will continue to search in hopes that one day the manner behind his condition is revealed, and a cure is found. Sincerely, Jack." 

As the letter was written, Ryan had to stop playing. He sat on the ground gasping for breath as his lungs seemed to act upon him, panic setting in causing the breaths to be faster and sharper. One of his friends, Juli rushing into the house to get Jack, while the other, max, stayed with him, trying to calm the young brunette down. "Jack hurry. Its Ryan" said Juli, Jack stood up instantly, panic flashing in his eyes. He rushed downstairs and outside. Picked up his nephew and carried him to the couch.

Ryan sat there struggling to breathe as Jack dug through a bag, pulling out medicine and a spoon, pouring some of the thick liquid onto the spoon he held it to Ryan's lips. Ryan hesitantly swallowed the liquid and as he calmed down, his breathing returned to normal. "You can't push yourself that hard Ryan, I've told you.." Jack began, looking at his nephew with sorrow and worry laced across his features. 

"I know, it's just that.. everybody else was.." Ryan was tearing up, looking away guiltily. "Playing?" Jack provided, pouring another dose onto the spoon. When that was consumed by Ryan, Jack gently ruffled his nephew's hair. "We'll find a cure. I promise. But until then you have to be more careful, okay?" Ryan nodded, being pulled into a hug by jack shortly after. 

When he was finally calm enough to walk around, Ryan went to the window to see his two friends playing, before they noticed him, waved, and headed off. Ryan waved back and watched as they left sadly.


	2. Welcome To Pandora, Kiddo..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When arriving in pandora they find refuge in Ryan's aunts house.. Fiona And Vaughn are, happy to see ryan is ok..
> 
> Ok to clear something up: Jack is not actually Ryan's uncle. He is technically his god uncle. I presume Rhys left Ryan to Jack to raise because He worried about jack after he lost his wife and daughter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 💖💖

The next day at work Jack received a tip on "magic healing water" from his boss. Jack let out a laugh "really? Healing water? We've followed stories like this before. They never lead anywhere" the boss crossed his arms "none like this. Hundreds of people are testifying." Jack raised a brow, the boss sighed "look. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not, but its still a story. And.." he leaned in with a whisper "if it's true you could maybe get some for Ryan?" The boss stood back normally "its already decided" he placed an envelope on the table "go home, get your bags packed." He said as he walked away, jack sighing in the background as the boss left his desk.

Jack looked over the paper. "Doctor Nakayama's miracle elixer.. right" he put the paper in his pocket and went home. He and Ryan started packing. And when they were done their car arrived. "They're here Ry!" Jack called as he took his own suitcase to the front door before headed back upstairs to help Ryan. "What's taking so-" jack began asking softly ready to comfort his nephew. Ryan had tried to pack most of his stuffed animals and looked like he was going to cry. Jack sighed "we're only to be gone for a couple of weeks" he reassured his nephew and began to organize the suitcase, leaving a few stuffed animals within it. Ryan grabbed his special stuffed animal and held it tightly to his chest. It was a monkey that his father Rhys and mother gave to him. Ryan sat on the bed, tears starting to roll down the boy's cheeks, but he tried to hide it. Jack looked up at him with worry as he closed the suitcase. 

He stood and moved to sit next to Ryan "hey.. we're not going to be gone long.. everything will be okay" Ryan looked up at his uncle. "Do you promise?" He asked, the tears rolling down his face showing clear as day. Jack gave a soft smile and nodded as he hugged his nephew tightly. "I promise.". After Ryan calmed down, they got in the car with their suitcases, Ryan still holding the monkey tightly, and began their journey to the state of Pandora. 

Arriving there, Jack got a cab to drive them to the house they would be staying at. Ryan's aunt and step-uncle's, Fiona and Vaughn. Fiona came to the door to greet them when they arrived. "My goodness, its been too long Ryan! And Jack, how have you been? Welcome to Pandora!" She pulled the two into a hug before looking back into the house "Vaughn get your ass out here and say hi to your inlaws!" Vaughn poked his head out the door behind Fiona and smiled "well hell, how have you two been?" Jack smiled at the two "we've been doing good, how about you?" Ryan looked up at his aunt and uncle and grinned happily, it took both of them by surprise for a moment, how he looked so much like Rhys and Sasha at that moment. His eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched up just like Rhys while his smile showed dimples in his cheeks, just like Sasha. "We're going to the circus tonight," Ryan said happily. Vaughn talked with Jack as Fiona showed Ryan around the house, even sneaking him a freshly baked cookie.

"These were your parents' favorites. Chocolate chip with peanut butter and caramel. I made them for your mom when she gave birth to you" Fiona smiled handing the young boy a cookie, Ryan looked at it and smiled, looked up to his aunt and the smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Thank you so much, Auntie Fiona!" Fiona ruffled his brown hair before getting a cookie for herself. They stood, enjoying cookies until Vaughn and Jack walked into the house. 

Vaughn smiled and said "Hey Ryan, we installed a new treehouse in the back yard, you should go check it out" Ryan's eyes lit up instantly, practically bouncing in place before taking off in a run to get outside. Panic instantly flitting into Jack's mind "fuck- Ryan Wait!" He went running after his nephew. Vaughn raised a brow "what's that about?" Fiona whacked him over the head "he has a breathing issue, 'money man'" Vaughn's eyes widened "oh shit".

Meanwhile, Ryan ran to the treehouse, Jack not too far behind "Ryan- shit. Ryan, kiddo, slow down! You're going to throw yourself into a fit at this rate-" but Ryan wasn't listening, climbing the ladder and standing in the treehouse, overlooking the fields. Jack finally caught up. "Isn't this kingdom beautiful Jack?" Ryan asked, his imaginative brain already kicking into action, his breath coming out in soft pants. Jack sighed "it is. But its youngest prince needs to be more careful. You could have hurt yourself or thrown yourself into a breathing fit.." 

Ryan smiled "I'm fine. I already took my medicine remember? Now let's go get ready! I hear they have a live merman!" Ryan bounced up and down before sitting down "in a minute though! I really like this place Jack " Jack smiled, sitting next to his nephew "I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 💖💖


	3. Meeting A Merman..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When at the circus, they witness what Ryan believes is a real merman. Jack doesnt believe it but wont ruin the illusion for Ryan.

The two sat in the treehouse for a while before descending to the earth once more, Fiona tagging along with them to go to the store. While at the store they met Lillith, an old friend of jacks. "Well, whos this little fella?" She leaned over and pinched Ryan's cheeks. "He your Jack? You and your wife finally get it on?" Jack froze and looked away with a cough "no uh. she.. passed.. pregnancy complications... this is my uh. My nephew. Ryan" Ryan looked up at the woman with wild hair, before nervously holding Jack's hand. This actually helped Jack calm down from thinking about his wife and Angel, sorrow flowing out of him. Being replaced with a thankful feeling that though Rhys passed, his nephew, Rhys's son was spared from harm besides the breathing issues. Lillith looked at Ryan and smiled more "well aren't you the cutest apricot in the bunch?" Her watch made a noise "ah- shoot. Listen I'm sorry I've gotta head out. Moxxi is waiting for me and all. I'm so sorry for your loss jack. And its lovely meeting you Ryan. You guys stay safe okay?" She said before headed out. Not allowing either to respond.

Once the shopping trip was over it seemed like nightfall arrived quickly, music filling the air as the two stepped into the circus. Ryan was walking ahead slightly. Looking around in awe before stopping in front of a fortune teller booth. He looked at Jack with pleading eyes. Jack let out a soft laugh before nodding "okay Kiddo, you wanna go get your palm read? Then let's go" and so they entered the tent. Upon entering Jack laid eyes upon a woman, practically encased in shadow. Ryan sat down and smiled at the woman "well hello, and what's your name little one?" the woman said with a kind smile. "I'm Ryan." Ryan said, squirming in his spot. "Ryan.. well, can I see your hand please Ryan?" She asked. Holding out her own. Ryan gently placed his hand into hers and she began tracing lines "you have a deep power within you, making you very special. A heart of the sea. " she pulled pearls from a box and placed the necklace in his hand. "Make sure you hang onto these, okay?" Ryan nodded with a bright smile. Jack raised a brow as the woman turned to address him. "You don't believe in this do you?" She asked. He shrugged "I'm skeptical" he ran a hand through his hair, as it fell back to his side she grabbed it. Staring at his palm with a somewhat terrified look. Before dropping it and looking at Ryan, and back to jack. "Someone is going to try and take away your most precious treasure. Do. Not. Let. Them" she said before ushering them out of the tent. 

Jack was very confused, what had she meant by that? He looked at Ryan who wore the pearls with pride as he walked and all his worry and confusion melted away. He was so glad Ryan was enjoying himself, and as they entered the large main tent and took their seats, he truly hoped this magic water was true. 

Dr. Nakayama stepped out, making a grand announcement. "Prepare to be amazed! Pinch yourselves now, because you are not dreaming! Before you.. is living. Breathing. And swimming! The little merman of Pandora!" The cloth on a large tank was removed. Showing a young man, a year or two younger than Jack, suspended within water, a large golden tail with green specks here and there moved elegantly under the water, a crown of sea plant and shells sat in his hair, mismatched eyes glinting in the spotlights. Ryan let out a gasp and stood. Slowly walking down to the tank, followed by many other observers. Jack stood and approached the tank to stand next to Ryan. His breath hitched as he made eye contact with the 'merman', freckles dotted across his nose, looking like a map of the stars, and his hair looked soft, even when sopping wet.

Ryan placed his hand against the glass, and the merman copied the action with a charismatic smile that made Jack's heart do flipflops in his chest. The cloth was then replaced, Ryan spinning around to jack with a bright grin "he was real, jack, he's a real merman!" Jack smiled back. "That he was, Ryan" he wasn't going to break the magic of the hoax for his young nephew all because he didn't believe. He loved seeing the overjoyed smile upon his face. 

They exited the tent and Ryan was bouncing from topic to topic. Not able to stop talking about the living merman. He was finally distracted by cotton candy. "Fairy floss!" Ryan exclaimed, rushing up to a cart with a cotton candy maker upon it. Jack bought some for his over-excited nephew who bit into it happily. "The fairies worked really hard on this stuff! We should thank them with chocolate when we get home!"

Jack shook his head with a laugh "chocolate and vanilla candy. Because the yellow fairy loves vanilla and the blue fairy loves chocolate." He responded, remembering the tales Rhys and Sasha would tell the boy when he was but a baby. They continued to explore the circus, Ryan dragging Jack to a Ferris wheel "can I??" Jack smirked and ruffled his nephew's hair. "I don't know kiddo, I think you're too short" this prompted a tiny elbow to jab into his gut "I'm tall!" "Okay- okay you're tall!" Jack said holding his gut with a laugh. "Let's go get you a ride on the Ferris wheel" 

While Ryan was on the Ferris wheel Jack heard three people pestering a member of the circus, stepping in between the two. "Leave him alone," Jack said harshly, glaring at the trio. "And what are you going to do, city boy? Write us to death-" the trio went silent and then fled. Jack slowly turned around to see Dr. Nakayama behind him, and behind the doctor was a young man in a hood, it was the man from the tank- the merman, their eyes locked again and Jack could see a cryptic emotion within the mismatched eyes, a mix of fear and longing. Nakayama nodded to him "thank you, we have this from here" Jack nodded back, watching the two enter the tent before turning to face the Ferris wheel. Ryan got off and rushed to Jack "did you see me? How hight I went??" The little kid asked. Bouncing in his spot. Jack laughed softly "yeah, you went pretty high, I guess you're all grown up now kiddo!"


	4. Goodnight Kiddo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ryan talk about the merman before Ryan falls offf to dreamland.

On the drive back to Vaughn and Fiona's, Ryan fell asleep, clutching a stuffed animal that Jack won him at one of the games, it was a little robot with the label 'cl4p-tr4p' and had little cat ears. They arrived and when Jack tucked Ryan in, the young nephew woke up " jack?" He asked softly, grabbing his uncle's sleeve. "Yeah, kiddo?" Jack asked softly sitting down "you ready for your medicine?" Ryan made a grimace and looked at the bottle on the bedside table "do I have to?" He pouted. Jack snickered "yes. Yes you have to take your medicine. " to this Ryan sighed, jack poured the medicine onto a spoon and held it to Ryans lips. Ryan made a fake gagging sound before taking the medicine. "This tastes like how the zoo smells" Jack let out a particularly loud snort "you mean it tastes like animals from around the world?" "Yes." "I thought that would be a good taste. Mm..zeebra" jack said jokingly. Ryan gasped "Do not eat the stripe horses!" To this jack completely lost his shit and doubled over laughing. 

Ryan started to giggle along with his uncle before yawning and laying back down. "So how did you like the circus?" Jack asked, regaining his composure. Ryan gave a bright smile " I loved it! Can we go again tomorrow? I want to see the merman again" Jack looked at the wall for a moment " I uh. Maybe, if we have time. I wanted to take you for an adventure down the walking trails near the water" "so we can see mermaids and fairies?" Ryan asked excitedly. Jack smiled "yeah. So we can see mermaids and fairies." As he spoke he stood to go close the curtain and stood by the door

"That merman earlier was real. Yknow how I know?" Ryan asked with a yawn. Jack raised a brow "how?" "He wasn't afraid of us. If he was a fake, hed be afraid of me getting close to the tank in fear of being found out" Ryan explained with a cheery grin " I hope we can see him again" he said before dozing off. Jack smiled "sleep tight kiddo.." before leaving the room to go to his own. He sat down and ran a hand through his hair, letting a sigh fall from his lips.


	5. A forest hike, Meeting the merman again. Jack is flustered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a peaceful walk through the forest, Jack and Ryan bump into someone familiar.. It was none other than the merman from before. His soft features, adorable freckles, and absolutely breathtaking eyes captivating jack..

The next day, on their walk they ran into someone they never thought they would. Ryan was holding flowers and stopping to pick more every so often. "The pink fairy makes the pink flowers, the blue fairy makes the blue flowers, and the yellow fairy?" He asked, standing on his tiptoes to put a yellow flower into Jack's shirt pocket. Jack let out a soft laugh "the yellow fairy makes the yellow flower." He said, placing a flower crown he idly made as they walked onto his nephews head. Ryan smiled brightly at him as the flower crown tilted slightly, a bit too big for the young boy. "We shouldn't stay out here too long Ryan, when the sun sets we won't be able to find our way back" Jack explained. Ryan nodded but puffed out his cheeks in a pout, before being startled by a person walking out of a path hidden by trees in front of them. He quickly walked up to the person. Jack panicked and moved to catch up. "Ryan- don't walk up to strangers like that kiddo." He was ignored by his nephew, who was staring at the hooded person "You're the merman" Ryan said, looking up at the hooded man with confused eyes. The man pulled down his hood with a nervous smile " And you're from last night, it's nice to meet you both" Jack stared at the man, heart doing barrel rolls in his chest. His hair looked even fluffier dry than when wet, freckles all over his face due to the sun exposure, and he wore a soft blue shirt with black dress slacks. Ryan tilted his head "but.. how do you have legs?" He asked softly. The man smiled, a dazzling smile that nearly stopped jack's heart completely. "Well, you see, every low tide the merfolk get their legs and can walk on land with the humans" to this Ryan bounced in place "really? Your tail is beautiful by the way. I'm Ryan! And you are?" His overexcitable manner slipping passed his hesitance. 

"I'm Timothy" the merman, fake or not, replied. Looking at Ryan " I'm going to share a secret with you Ryan, okay?" He asked, crouching to be eye level with the child. Ryan watched him with anticipation. "In my land, there's a legend of a human, born with the heart of a merfolk. You have a magical aura to you, I think you may be that legend" to this Ryan let out a gasp "really?" Tim nodded "really." He proceeded to stand, looking at Jack "are you Ryans father? You two look very similar" it took jack a moment to snap out of his trance and he shook his head "oh uh- no, he's my nephew. I'm Jack by the way." Timothy smiled brightly "Jack" he repeated, testing out the name. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine, he could get used to Timothy saying his name in that adorable Eden 5 accent. 

"What are you doing out here, all by your self?" Jack asked, a worried look in his eyes. Tim snickered "can a man not go for an afternoon walk? I'm okay if you're worried about my safety." Jack laughed softly "sorry, I was just wondering" Ryan looked between the two and grinned at his uncle with a look that says 'you like him!' 

Jack let out an awkward laugh before looking away "Timothy, please excuse us, we have to get back to his Aunt's place before they list us as missing. Do you want us to walk you back to where you're staying or?" Tim smiled with a laugh " no no ill be fine. Thank you though, Jack. You two be safe okay?" He reached out and ruffled Ryans hair gently as to not disturb the flower crown "that means not wandering off with fairies. They can be very cunning" to this Ryan nodded "okay! I'll stick by uncle jack's side!" He held his uncle's hand. They bid each other farewell and jack and Ryan headed home, Jack dropped Ryan off and went to go interview Doctor Nakayama for the newspaper he writes for. Part of this trip was for his job after all.


	6. Overhearing A Merman..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh cute.. singing.. n.. stuff.... summary writing suuuucks

He was told to get out by Nakayama, no leads to what the miracle cure was, no clues to who Timothy was. No questions answered. He went to leave, but heard soft singing in the distance. "Its so Enchanting, I'm trapped and Drowning, here for everyone to see.." As Jack walked through the seemingly desolate circus the singing slowly got louder. He recognized the voice to be male with an Eden 5 accent. "They don't notice, how far away I am, from everyone and everything" the song was entrancing, like a Siren luring its prey, is that what Timothy was? A siren and not a merman?

" Silly to have gambled with my heart out on the line, I guess that's just the way it goes, but I'm holding on. I know a day will come where I can, Be myself again. And I hope someone will love me, when this story ends" The voice was clear now, Jack peeked in through the tent curtain and watched as Timothy clutched a book to his chest, walking around the small 'room' while singing to himself. 

Jack felt the emotion of the song in his soul. Every lyric, every note, filling him with a sense of loss, longing, and hopelessness. "Round in circles, pointless wanderings, and the crowd lines up again" Timothy closed his eyes. Setting the book down and holding a hand to his chest " 'Give a Smile, Boy' 'you make them happy!' Bring your parents.. bring a friend" he turned to pace around the room some more " Silly that a main attraction, would long so much for love.. I guess that just the way it goes. But I'm holding on."

Timothy smiled, tracing a pattern on the base of the music box playing the tune he was singing along to " I know a day will come where I can, Be myself again. And I hope someone will love me. When this story ends.." 

He took a breath in, looking up at the roof of the tent "if someone could, someone right for me, finds a way to take me home again.. I believe it. One day I'll be home.." Timothy turned and looked at the entrance of the tent as Jack stepped out of view. Not catching sight of the observing man. 

"But still I'm searching.." he turned and walked away. "Round in circles.." he sniffled softly. Not realizing he had gotten so emotional from singing. "And the crowd lines up.. again.." there was a soft silence for a moment, the music box slowly stopping. And just as Jack was going to back away completely. He bumped into a broom. It clattered to the ground loudly. Out of panic and shock, Timothy grabbed a candlestick and spun around to face the intruder "whoever is there come out and I won't bludgeon you with this candlestick!" Timothy gave an empty threat. 

Jack nervously stepped forward with an awkward grin. "Jack?" Timothy asked, setting the candlestick down "you shouldn't be here, if Nakayama finds out- " "your singing is.. amazing, heart-stoppingly beautiful... " jack commented softly. To this Timothy flushed softly " oh.. the..thank you. But.. I'm being serious. You need to leave before he finds out. He's dangerous, jack. Please." Jack looked at Timothy "okay. Ill go. But.. I will see you again" he said. Before planting a soft kiss on Timothy's cheek without thinking and fleeing the carnival. 

Timothy stood there with a dark blush on his face. Holding a hand to where Jack kissed. ".... ill see you tomorrow then.." he smiled to himself and went back to cleaning up, resetting the music box to have some music to dance to.


	7. A ship ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E

The next night they went on a ship ride. Ryan holding Fiona's hand as they boarded "okay everyone! Keep an eye on the river for any merfolk!" "Ay ay captain!" Fiona said with a soft laugh Vaughn was hanging out with Lilith, talking about recent events. Jack let out a sigh "well while you two keep your eyes peeled, I'm going to go to the study and write a bit before I get distracted." He smiled at Ryan "tell me if you find anything okay?" Ryan nodded "you got it, first mate!" Jack left Ryan and Fiona to the observation of the water, soon entering the study of the ship and sitting at the desk, pulling his journal out he began to write. 

"Mermaids, as well as Nakayama's elixer, are not real." Is what he began with. Getting absorbed in his writing before he was distracted by a familiar face peering into the room via the porthole window on the door, the man ducked down as soon as he was spotted. He sighed and closed the journal before standing to go ask Timothy what he was doing, only to open the door and find Timothy not there, he searched around the deck before heading back into the study and getting startled. "You don't believe in merfolk?" Timothy asked with a raised brow "not even a little bit?" Jack sighed and sat down "I don't, but the readers of the newspaper I write for do. And Ryan does." Jack watched Timothy closely. " can I ask you some questions, Timothy?" "Sure." Jack hummed for a moment. "Why do you work for Nakayama as a fake merman?" He asked, not yet realizing what Timothy really was. Timothy scowled for a moment in thought. 

"I grew up surrounded by water. My mother would take me swimming, farther than anyone would usually go. Deep into the ocean. I would look through and wonder.. what was life like on the other side... that wonder led me to work with Nakayama.." he spoke softly. Jack nodded "I can understand that. When Ryan was a kid, when his parents were alive we would go down to the beach and we would imagine how we could do surviving under the water. And then.. the accident.." Jack sighed. "Next question.. is the healing water real?" Timothy hummed. "Water always has healing properties. But not Nakayama's. Never Nakayama's" he said looking at the floor before looking up "why do you ask?" "I came here in hoped of finding a cure for Ryan's breathing issues."

Tim stared for a moment, looked away and nodded "I can help. But we can't use nakayama's." Jack's eyes went wide "okay? You really help me?" "Of course! You and ryan.. you're my friends now. I'm not gonna sit idly by." Jack smiled and stood. Pulling Timothy into a hug. Ryan walked in shortly after "Jack the dance is starting-" his eyes landed on Timothy and he smiled brightly "Timothy! Come dance with me!" He grabbed the mans hands, bouncing in place. Jack let out a snicker as Timothy was grabbed onto before his own hand was taken into the small child's. "I-i dont dance kiddo" Jack spoke softly to Ryan but ryan rolled his eyes "you used to. When dad was around. I saw the videos"

"Videos?" "Of you dancing in your office like a big dork" ryan said with a grin. Draging the two to where the dance was occurring. "He recorded that?" Ryan nodded with a laugh before pulling tim into a hopping dance to the jazzy swing music filling the air. 

Jack qatched quietly before getting bumped into by Lilith. "Jack- The magic. It wears off. The magic of the water. It will r o t anything it touches. Hes after the apricot, if he gets his hands on it, it will rot. Dont you let that apricot rot you hear me? Dont. Let. It. Rot" she said before rushing off, Siren tattoos glowing softly as she clutched an arm in pain. Jack was extremely confused. 

Fiona approached and asked ryan to dance and ryan took the chance to have Tim and Jack dance. The two stumbling into eachother. Jack cussed under his breath "sorry- i uh. I cant dance-" Tim tilted his head "it never hurts to try?" He held out his hand with a smile "besides. You dont have to be good at dancing to have a nice time" 

Jack looked into those deep multicolor eyes that held a puppydog like gaze with his own and he flushed a soft red "f-fuck. Okay. Lets dance." He took tims hand and thats when the music switched to a slow dance, curse Jack's timing.

They slowly swayed together, taking certain turn steps and jack stepping on tim's feet, which gained a laugh from the merman. One particular stumble ended up almost knocking them completely over, jack catching their balance quickly. Tim looked flushed, seemed breathless, and out of the corner of his eye he saw it. "Jack, the moon- come on follow me"


	8. A realization, A absense.. And the wrong man to mess with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit going down

"Jack, the moon- come on follow me" he said when they righted themselves, taking hold of jack's hand with a bright smile as they leave the room where the dance was taking place out onto the walkway of the boat. 

The two stood next to eachother, looking at the scenery. Tim smiled up at the moon, jack following his gaze quietly with a grin of his own. It was silent between them. Peaceful. Tim found his gaze wandering to Jack, looking at him with the same love and awe he did the moon. Jack felt the younger male watching him and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jack asked softly. "Because i want to see you." Tim began, looking away hesitantly. "Do you not. Want me to see you?" He asked. A hand reaching up and messing with his shirt collar 

Jack sighed "its just that. Uh. Its a little.. yknow.. intense." To this tim raised a brow. "Well if you dont look then how do you see? How do you truely see a person? We should be free to open our eyes and look. He cant take that away from us.." 

Jack's eyes widened slightly "he? You mean Nakayama" he could see tim visibly flinch. "Sorry" jack apologized softly. Tim smiled at the taller male "you know you dont have to apologize all the time"

Jack scratched the back of his neck with a laugh "your right, im sorry- i mean-" tim let out a soft chuckle. The two stepped closer, side by side now, a hand still entangled with the other's. Tim looked back up at the moon, while jack this time observed the other male. "Look! Isnt it-" tim begam but jack finished his sentance "breathtaking?" He asked softly. Tim locked eyes with jack and smiled softly "yeah... breathtaking" he flushed softly and didnt even notice the distance between them lessened more and more, until their lips just barely touched, and then the boat lurched. 

"Looks like the wheel is stuck, we'll have to wait until high tide-" jack began. Tim's eyes widened "high tide?" He sounded paniced. Jack nodded softly "yeah" he looked up at tim. Noticing the fear in his eyes jack stood up properly and gently ran a thumb over the back of tim's hand, only for the hand to slip out of his grasp. "Im sorry Jack, i have to go" tim said quickly, turning. Jack reached for him "tim-" but tim evaded his grasp, taking off doen the walkways and down the stairs. Jack followed and for a moment it seemed like tim simply vanished into thin air. Until Jack saw a glint of gold in the water. 

He couldnt believe it. Nor could he believe what his dumb ass brain made him do next. He dove into the water after the golden tail. Following the fish humanoid to a underwater cave with an air pocket. He surfaced shortly after the merman, eyes wide. Tim cowered slightly "youre afraid.. they always are" tim commented carefully.

Jack stared, mouth agape. "How can this be?" He asked. "You wouldnt understand-" tim began. "I.. i want to" jack saod, cutting the merman off.

Tim's eyes seemed to well with nervous tears as he picked at his hands gently. "It happened a long time ago. I was free.. i lived with my family in the sea... and then i was tricked. He took a part of me and he has it still. So wherever he goes, i must. We're bonded" tim's voice wayvered. 

"Nakayama.." Jack commented softly.

Tim nodded "for years he has taken me town to town. Selling the water i swim in as healing water." "So thats where he gets it? From you?" Jack asked "yes but, you shouldnt get involved-" "i think its a little late for that Tim... why cant you just, run away? Escape him?" Jack questioned, gently moving to rest a hand on Tim's now Bare shoulder. 

"We're connected. So long as he has part of me with him theres no escape" the tears began to roll down tim's cheeks. 

"There has to be something we can do. Somehow.." Jack moved to entwine a hand with Tims "someway..." moving the hand from tims shoulder and wiping the tears away.

Tim gasped as he clutched his chest in pain. "Whats wrong?" Jack asked, paniced "He- he knows. He knows where i am- i have to go back-" "no- no you cant go back to him hes not safe-" "i cant deny him- im so sorry Jack-" "Tim wait!" With the press of a weepy kiss to Jack's lips tim dove benethe the water and swam away.

When Jack returned to Fiona's Fiona and Vaughn were distraught "where the hell have you been?" Asked fiona. Jack was confused "whats wrong?" He asked, raising a brow. Shirt still dripping from his swim. "Its Ryan. We put him to bed and came out here to wait and then we heard a crash and-" Jack's heart kicked up "what?? What happened? Where ryan??" "We went in to check and the window was open and ryan was gone-" 

Jack rushed to ryans room, searching for any clues, which he found. A large feather on the ground. Belonging to Nakayama's asistant. He grit his teeth and growled "oh they have messed with the wrong god damn man". And so he, Fiona, and Vaughn headed to the circus.


	9. Ryan Meets Nakayama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This dude a lot creepier than in canon. sorry

Meanwhile, Ryan rushed up to the cage Tim was within. Grasping the bars "why does he have you locked up like this?" Ryan asked softly. Tim looked right into ryan's eyes "Nakayama isnt a good person... whatever he promises you? Dont accept it. He will hurt you, because youre more powerful than he is." Shortly after Tim said this, Nakayama appeared in the doorway. Taking Ryan into his private seance room, "ryan, Tim tells me you wish to be a merman like him. Is that true?" The man asked. 

Ryan nodded "it is" "i could grant that wish for you. Free of charge" nakayama smiled which unsettled Ryan. "Youre not like us. You wouldnt give something out for free.. i dont want anything from you" ryan said crossing his arms. This defiance is what got him tossed into a cage like how tim was. He could hear the psychic woman talking to someone. And then, Jack bust into the area.


	10. To be..

Jack had bust through the flap separating backstage from the stage.

His hands were shaking and he scanned the room in a panic, until he spotted his nephew, Ryan was locked in a cage like some animal, tears staining his cheeks and his nose bright red.

"Ryan! are you alright? that bastard didnt do anything to you right? i swear he'll pay for this.." Jack said as he gripped the bars of the cage, heart racing and aching at the thought of the boy he called his family getting hurt.

"no, no im ok! but tim might be in danger! you need to help him uncle jack! " he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Im going to get you out of there sweetheart. and then once youre out we can go stop nakayama. Did you see where he put the keys?"

"no.. im sorry uncle.." ryan mumbled softly

"no no its okay kiddo. you dont gotta apologize." Jack gave a reassuring smile to ryan, who looked up at him like he was some kind of superhero.

The search for the keys didnt take too long.. and when Ryan was free, he led Jack to Nakayama's quarters, where a piano hiding a necklace holding Tim's soul was found. 

With the soul in hand. they set out to find them...

Timothy and Nakayama. 

When they did find them.. Tim was worse for wear. He was turning back into a merman. and needed to get to the water, fast.

So Fiona distracted Nakayama while Jack got Tim out of there. 

They headed to the nearest beach, Jack put Tim into the water..

and then a gunshot went off..

behind them stood Fiona, holding the gun, and nakayama, inches away from them, facing them... falling to his knees. 

"Im sorry to startle you! he tried to attack you guys!" she panted. 

Jack laughed in shock "good shootin fi!"

"Yeah yeah! just kiss your boyfriend!"

Jack blushed "hes not my-"

Tim smiled up at him from the water, slashing some in his direction. "shut up and kiiiiiss mee~" he singsonged, dark freckles showing as clear as day in the starlight.. He looked..

divine..

Jack couldnt help but gently lean in and capture Tim's lips with his own.

Ryan covered his eyes with a fake wretch

and they all lived..

happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> 💖


End file.
